Irresistible
by Destiel-Alfie
Summary: Short songfic inspired by Irresistible by Fall Out Boy. A shocking question in a PINOF leads to the happiest life Dan has ever had. Rated M for presmut and swearing. Character death. Read and Review! :D


**A/N: MMMmmmkay. Been neglecting my other Fanfic to post this one, because it has been bugging me for a while. Might be pretty crappy since its my first phanfic, but whatevs -.- Reviews are great. Just sayin.**

 **WARNING: Character Death. Or multiple deaths. Read to see. Rated M for a little bit of presmut and swearing but that's it.**

 **Enjoy! Based on Irresistible, an /AMAZING/ Fall Out Boy song. Srsly, go listen to it. NOW.**

 ** _And this one might be a battle, might not turn out okay_**

 ** _You know you look so Seattle, but you feel so LA_**

They were setting up the camera in Dan's room again, securing it onto its tripod and making sure it faced the right way. Phil smiled as it finally synced to his laptop and started recording, and he dove to where Dan was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey guys! So I know you have been waiting a while for our next Phil Is Not On Fire, because you love to see us act like idiots, you creepy fucking _sadists_ , and here it is." Dan confidently said, pulling Phil onto the bed, who was now holding their Sharpie reverently with wide eyes. He made a lion sound and tackled the other boy, brushing his fringe to the side and holding him down easily. Dan looked shocked, wondering what Phil was going to do.

Until Phil uncapped the marker and started drawing on his face. _Of course_. Phil suppressed a giggle as Dan squirmed under the cold marker. "There. Now you do mine," He laughed, looking at his startled roommate, "or I'll do it myself..."

Dan grabbed the Sharpie and agonizingly slowly drew the iconic cat whiskers on Phil's perfect, pale face. His tongue in his teeth, he studied each line as he drew sloppily- but tried, at least. Afterwards, they bounced around the bed, laughing and answering questions from their fans.

After a very interesting interpreted dance suggested from a phan fanpage on Twitter, Dan scrolled to the next comment on his feed. His eyes widened as he read it silently.

"What?" Phil looked curious. Dan tried to scroll up and hide the text, but Phil shoved him playfully out of the way and read the comment out loud.

"Phil, I dare you to kiss Dan." Phil murmured. He wouldn't look at the camera anymore. They were sort of used to the invasive comments but every now and then one that was directed at him sort of bothered him. The lack of privacy was shocking every now and then.

Dan could tell, and instinctively grabbed his hand and pulled the older boy closer. "It's okay, you don't have to. Some of them are really rude, Philly, and we just gotta ignore it." But then Phil spoke up.

"It's okay." He looked back at Dan, looking surer than ever about what he had said.

"W-what?" Dan was used to his little meltdowns, and they were always there for each other. He felt like they were family. But never, in all the years that he had known him, had Phil seemed so... Assertive, aware, almost.

"It's fine. It's not offensive, Daniel. It's _okay_." Phil met his eyes. "For me. Is it okay for you?"

Dan nodded, confused. What did he mean? What was he okay about? Why was Phil asking if he was okay about it too?

 ** _And I love the way you hurt me..._**

"Dan, it's okay. I'm used to it now, I think. I need to tell them something." He turned towards the camera, his pale blue eyes looking straight at the lens as if he knew who was staring at him watching the video they would post. Phil brushed the hair out of his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Your comments used to hurt so much. Honestly, I love all of you, and I was very confused as to why you would want to be so hateful, pointing out our friendship and mocking it. But it's fine now. I almost stopped posting videos on YouTube, but I didn't want to do it without an explanation, and every time I tried to film a goodbye video I stopped because I couldn't say it. I won't stop what I love doing just because some of you keep suggesting that Dan and I are gay. I guess you could say that I liked the comments just enough to stay around through the pain."

"So, if it shuts you up, I'll do it." Dan looked very confused, knitting his eyebrows together and staring at Phil shocked, trying to absorb what he was saying to the camera.

"Do what?"

" _This_."

 _ **It's irresistible, ohhh, oh yeah.**_

He crashed onto Dan, who always looked more muscular but was really just a skinny toothpick. Phil didn't know how Dan would react, or what he himself would think, but knew that he needed to do it, for both of them, _not_ for the fans. Again he pinned his gorgeous best friend to the bed, but this time he didn't have a Sharpie. He had a mouth, two lips that were begging for contact.

Phil's hands found their way to his face, resting on his cheeks as he _-more or less-_ straddled Dan. His eyes found brown ones, and stared into them, searching. Dan smiled, and Phil didn't need any more consent. He leaned down and smashed their lips together.

It was sloppy and uncomfortable at first, but after a few seconds they both adjusted and started to enjoy it. The kiss grew more heated as Phil shoved his tongue into Dan's mouth and explored the inside, pulling him closer until there was no space between them. They couldn't stop, making up for years of lost time and trying to find out all the secrets about each other's bodies that they had never known before.

They pulled apart slowly, gasping for air, and Phil crawled over to the camera and switched it off, then dragged himself back onto the bed with Dan.

 _ **I love the way, I love the way, I love the way you hurt me, baby!**_

 _ **I love the way, I love the way, I love the way you hurt me baby!**_

Phil looked deep into his eyes, then started kissing him again, more passionately. Needy, heated. He paused the kiss to pull off Dan's stupid brightly colored bandanna shirt (They had bought it as a joke somewhere- way too many people wore bandanna shirts, and they found it annoying) and then crashed back onto him. Dan squeaked as Phil bit his bottom lip, sucking on it and tugging a little, then gasped as he broke the kiss entirely to bite his neck. Pain and pleasure mixed as his roommate carefully sucked and licked all over his torso, marking him with love bites for the first time in his life.

 _ **And I still love the way you hurt me...**_

 _..._

Dan knelt down shakily, holding onto his cane in one hand and his eldest daughter in another, easing his old, frail body into a crouch in front of the ornate wood box. Everyone in the room was crying, hundreds and hundreds of people packed into a tiny church.

He finally looked into the casket for the first and last time, trying to imagine this old man's cancerous wrinkled body as the young one he had once knew. He pictured a black fringe where no hair grew anymore, and electric blue eyes where the white, blind ones were hidden behind permanently closed lids. His Phil... He had made such an impact in his life, a long 70 years, and they continued making videos until his health went down. They had three adopted kids, one girl and two boys, and had married, revealing the rings as a surprise in PINOF 21.

One day they went to the doctor's office and Phil's body lit up on a scan. The scan was for cancer. They tried another type, and another and another and another. It seemed like he had tons of types of cancer, but he survived for 11 years after diagnosis. They were working on a cure, they had said, over and over, over and over. Phil had plenty of time to make his goodbyes. Years of not knowing what day was his last, of daily phone calls from relatives saying tearful goodbyes. He was wishing for death to take him, and suffering.

He had a heart attack.

Died surrounded by everyone he loved in a hospital bed. Was able to film a goodbye video to the world hours before, crying the whole time. He ordered all the nurses to let him die 'right' because it was his time.

So much for _forever together._


End file.
